


Jeremy vs The Pendant

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [51]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides





	Jeremy vs The Pendant

Jeremy dusted himself off, spitting out the dirt the chopper had kicked up on take-over, and waited for Monroe at the base of the tower. The General wiped blood off his mouth and gave Jeremy a hooded, hard to read look.

'Looks like you over-estimated your capabilities, Jeremy,' he said. 'Miles is still alive.'

'He is surprisingly spry for an old dude,' Jeremy admitted.

'He's the same age as me.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'And you.'

'When was the last time you saw me trying to jump out a window?' Jeremy asked mildly. 'I'd throw my back out, or get stuck.'

Monroe snorted dryly. 'You saying you need a recap of basic training?'

'If you want me dead, just shoot me, sir.'

They stopped to watch the helicopter skim over the hill. Jeremy thought about pointing out that it wasn't actually going very high, but it seemed petty to piss on the moment.

'Who's the pilot?' he asked.

'Evans.'

'Really? I mean, I assumed it was Tom or someone you're really close to.'

'Stop pouting, Baker. You don't know how to fly a chopper.'

'Well, you never asked. I could know.'

'Do you?'

'Nope, but that's not the point. What I meant is...I'm not sure I'd not steal the pendant and head for California. I mean, I'm pretty loyal, but with that pendant I could live on the beach with a harem of women from the Vampire Diaries and play the Wizard of Oz to subscribers.'

There was silence for a second. 'Supplicants,' Monroe corrected absently, a frown creasing his face.

'Didn't think of that, huh?' Jeremy said.

'Shut up, Baker.'

'I'm sure Evans doesn't want a harem of willing, worshipful women who think he's magic.'

'Shut up.' 

 


End file.
